


Alone Times and Kimbaps

by fictionalqueenie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feeding, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalqueenie/pseuds/fictionalqueenie
Summary: Taemin forgot his lunch, but there's no way in hell Jonghyun will let him be hungry.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Alone Times and Kimbaps

The moment Taemin saw Jonghyun entering school, he knew it was going to be one of _those days_. One of the alone days. One of his favorite days.  
And he was right. When the bell rang announcing the lunch break, Jonghyun was already on his classroom door. He grabbed Taemin’s hand as he usually did on those days and they went to their secret spot.  
They usually had lunch in the cafeteria with everyone around them. Taemin loved hanging with his friends but sometimes he needed to recharge his energies. Both of them needed that. That’s what the days in the secret spot were for: just Taemin and Jonghyun quietly doing spending time together.  
“Why aren’t you eating?” Jonghyun broke the silence.  
“I forgot my lunch today.”  
“Like, at home?” A part of him wished it’d be in his bag in the classroom and Taemin hadn’t gone back for it out of fear of people would find out their place.  
“Yeah… I woke up late and ran out of my house before I could remember the food.”  
Taemin felt the older one’s eyes on him. Jonghyun grabbed one of his kimbap packages and handed it to his friend.  
“Ah…” Taemin was a little surprised. “No, thanks.”  
“So, you’re just gonna be hungry?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“No. You have dance practice later. You need food or you’re gonna pass out.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
The noise of the older one forcefully putting his food down along with a sigh filled the place. Jonghyun narrowed his eyes at the other boy and muttered something like you leave me no choice as he opened the kimbap. He then proceeded to straddle Taemin and hold him in place between his legs.  
“Wha-”  
“As the dance group leader, I’m ordering you to eat this kimbap.” Jonghyun place the food in his mouth.  
“Hyung, I-” Taemin was stopped by the growling of his stomach. It is really shocking how fast the smell of food will go from your nose to your stomach.  
Jonghyun smiled at that and the smaller one gave up. Between his hunger and his very caring friend, it was a lost battle. He bit the kimbap and felt Jonghyun’s hand caressing his hair. Taemin forced the smile down but he was pretty sure he couldn't contain his cheeks from blushing.  
“I can eat by myself.” He grabbed the rice triangle on his hands.  
Jonghyun let go, but stayed where he was, observing Taemin. Now he definitely couldn’t help but blushing.  
“You have something…” Jonghyun whispered mostly to himself.  
The older one leaned in and licked the rice out of the corner of Taemin’s mouth. _Can humans become tomatoes if they blush too hard? - Google Search_. Taemin wondered as he’s lungs tried to remember what they were for.  
“Get off of me!” He pushed the other boy of his lap and quickly turned away to hide his face.  
Jonghyun just laughed and got back to his food. They ate in complete silence as they usually did, but this time the air felt different, thicker and harder to breathe. At least for Taemin. He looked at Jonghyun and wondered if he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. For any compliments or complaints, love confessions or death threats, my twitter is @fictionalqueen1.  
> Love you,  
> See you on the next fanfiction.


End file.
